Living Factory
The ability to create items from one's body. Sub-power of Object Manipulation. Technique of Summoning. Also Called * Utility Emerging Capabilities User can create a variety of items from their body or merge into/with surrounding material to create it. The items can vary from living or non-living, sentient to non-sentient, weapons, items or creatures and can be be stored in the user's body for future use. Applications * Absorption of the productions. * Appendage Generation ** Body Part Swapping ** Body Part Substitution * Body Storage * Experience Sharing * Inorganic Duplication/Replication * Mechanical Manipulation * Object Creation ** Object Creation Touch * Spawning * Unarmed Weapon Wielding * Weapon Arsenal Associations * Absorbing Replication * Adaptive Appearance * Adaptive Weaponry * Amalgamorphing * Appliance Manipulation * Attribute Manipulation * Constructs Creation * Cosmic Creation * Dimensional Storage * Drug Usage * Entity Creation * Equipment Manipulation * Forge Physiology * Gadget Usage * Hidden Arsenal * Idiosyncratic Manipulation * Inanimate Object Physiology * Inorganic Constructs * Limb Reattachment * Limb Regrowth * Master Builder * Meta Crafting * Meta-Morphic Conversion * Omnificence Genesis * Organic Constructs * Powers Via Object * Sentient Power * Symbiosis * Trick Weaponry * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Touch * Weapon Summoning Limitations * May require a portion of the user's energy and/or blood to create. * User must have thorough knowledge of the weapon for it to reach its full potential. * Living weapons may be harder to control than simple objects. * Ability may activate involuntarily. Known Users Known Items Gallery Warrior_Craft.jpg|As a vuldarian hybrid, Guy Gardner (DC Comics) can fashion a colorful menagerie of arms out of his own body.... Guy_Gardner_Vuldarian_Forger.jpg|...be it complex firearms to simple razor edges all under his complete control. Major_Force_Shifting.jpg|Major Force (DC Comics) was modified with Guy Gardner's DNA, allowing him to manifest weapons and items out of his body as well. White Martian - biological gun.jpg|A castoff of the Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) can summon and fashion his metamorphic tissue into various items... White Martian - biological grenade.jpg|...ranging from pistols, bodily shielding, sabres and even Psychokinetic grenades. Cyborg Superman 004.jpg|Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) AMAZO.jpeg|Amazo (DC Comics) Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) Armor_Line.jpg|Suh Bummgi's (Trace 2.0) abilities as a superhuman manifesting as... Widjits_Manufacturing.jpg|...he takes off a limb only to regrow a new one while the remains... Production_Complete.jpg|...transmorph into a colorful set of tools at his disposal. Data Drain.jpg|Haseo (.Hack//G.U.) can pull all manner of offensory out of his body Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) often uses his necroplasm in conjunction with the K-7 Leetha to fabricate objects that he can use... Spawnfx.jpg|...such as his Axe of Agony... Spawn's Chains.jpg|...and a variety of chains. File:Naraku_Aura.jpg|Naraku (Inuyasha) is so adept at manipulating his biomass, that he can create demonic weaponry with fractions of his power within them, and remain distinct part of him no matter how far apart they are. File:War_Hammer_full_body.png|The War Hammer Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) can separate and harden it's own flesh... File:War_Hammer_Titan.png|to fabricate weapons and armor out of which that they can control remotely. Tohru_Chair.jpg|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) can form a variety of objects from her scales, ranging from chairs... Tohru Scale Clothing.jpg|...to clothing. Dead_Hand_Valiant_Entertainment.jpg|Dead Hand (Valiant Entertainment) a swarm colony of robots which shape a small artificial moon. Biomega_Island.jpg|Biomega Island (IDW Publishing) is a gigantic self aware orgamech mass capable of controlling it's own habitual faculties. Warworld_Transformers.jpg|Warworld (Transformers) a colossal intergalactic arsenal platform of Decepticons design comprised of technology plundered from countless star faring civilizations. Angelus_darkness_by_nebezial.jpg|The Darkness & The Angelus (Top Cow Productions) are two opposing forces capable of fabricating massive power & resources. Worm_Zero.png|Worm Zero (Yu-Gi-Oh TCG) is a extra-dimensional mass cocoon which churns out worms from it's native reality. Tomstrong_the_Pangaean.jpg|Pangaean (America's Best Comics) is a sentient bacterium with the ability to produce and articulate it's unicellular biomass into productive self-energized constructs. Super-Adaptoid (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Super Adaptoid (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Summoning Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power